


My Grand Headcanon

by NazoAO3



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Shipping, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazoAO3/pseuds/NazoAO3
Summary: After finally starting to play Fate Grand Order and while planning an FGO story of my own I started reading a bunch of Headcanon Fics and began to wonder what my own Headcanons were. I can't say how many will apply to the stories I write but I'll try to label the ones that do. Also updated/revised Lists will be posted as time goes on and I write more.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Mordred: 1

Let's start this off with less of a Headcanon and more of a something I'm likely to change based on my story. And that is, I don't know what how to write Mordred in terms of Gender. To quote Mordred's section under the Fate Grand Order character page: Saber section on TV Tropes.

***AHEM***

_"Ambiguous Gender Identity. She'll threaten to kill you if you call her a girl, but she'll get just as angry if you openly treat her as male. The story seems to just treat her as a girl with issues and leaves it at that with no one asking any more about it. To make matters more confusing, the English version refers to Mordred in her profile using masculine pronouns, but drops them for female in her swimsuit version's, while in-story everyone still uses female pronouns for her regardless once they see her appearance under the armor"_

So yeah. I don't know which way to refer to Mordred and I don't want to use words like 'They' and 'Them' when writing someone's Gender. I made a passing comment about it to my Lemon Writer and they suggested I try something new and maybe write Mordred as a Futa(Women with both sets of, you know....I'm trouble thinking of a word. They're several I could use) and asked if I ever considered something like that. To which I said no. They just refer to all the Futa's as women so I don't get why they thought that would help. Personally it's not my thing but they write and like it and I won't shame them for it.

**Hahahahahahaha!**

I'm sorry about that. Whenever shaming someone for something they like is brought up I can't help but think of this one Youtube video. I think it's called **priorities in yu-gi-oh.** I won't spoil the whole thing, but basically at the end of the video the guy(doing what I believe to be a damn good Yami Yugi impression) just shouts DON'T KINK SHAME ME! And. And I can't help but just burst out laughing every time I watch it.

So yeah, anyway. They do what they do and I do what I do. That being said they did give me a way to write her as one that I can totally see making sense, and by that I mean why she's a Futa since the why was my biggest concern with the idea.

Long story short, expect some inconsistency on this front. Anyway let's get on with the Headcanons!

* * *

**1:** Due to her Master and final moments in the Apocrypha War Mordred is a light Smoker.

**2:** Has great respect for Frankenstein for her attempt at taking her out of the Apocrypha War and relates to her as a fellow Homunculus-esque being.

**3:** If enough Mordred's attention can be gained then expect a good chance for them to become varying levels of competitiveness.

**4:** Gained conflicting feelings once they learned Archer Gilgamesh once proposed to Artoria. 

  * On one hand, said proposal was refused and met with a hail of weapon impaling Artoria. 'Daddy Issues' aside Mordred didn't take kindly to that.
  * On the other hand, having one of the greatest Kings and the first of all Heroes as a parent sounds pretty awesome.
  * Arrogance and stabbing Artoria aside Archer Gil would be an 'Okay' if not atleast fun Dad, if you know....he wasn't a huge douchebag. But Caster Gil would more then likely be the preference as he's just an objectively better person. 



**5:** Like her 'Father' Mordred is quite a fan of EMYIA's cooking.

**6:** Is rather lazy when it comes to using her head, but turns out she's way smarter than people giver her credit for.

**7:** Don't ask me why. But for some reason I see Mordred being Bisexual with a preference for women.

**8:** Mordred is nervous and clumsy with children, but ultimately wants to be good with them.

  * I should note that in my Headcanon that Mordred is the only woman(in this context) that can approach Jack with zero fear. You know Jack, Jack The Ripper? The child serial killer that cuts women so she can crawl back inside the womb....yeah Mordred walks up with zero fear.



**9:** Can flirt and tease all day long but will turn into a complete(and sometimes angry) mess if you tease her back enough.

**10:** Was surprised by Gray at first but has since taken her in a niece. Though a bit passive for Mordred's taste she's considered a breath of fresh air when it comes to the Pendragon family. 


	2. Altria Pendragon (Lancer Alter): 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't around as a player for the Journey to The West event but I heard about it. So I know about the whole family dynamic thing between Lancer Alter Altria, Nightingale and Mordred. I would be lying to all of you if I said it didn't play any part in the Headcanons that relate to each-other.
> 
> Also I know that their are 2 spelling for the King of Camelot. I shall try my best to refer the Saber version as Artoria and the Lancer version as Altria

**1:** Lancer Alter is best 'Father' for Mordred.

 **2:** Is very upset with her counterparts, aside from Arthur and Lily.

 **3:** Particularly upset with her Saber-self which is the version that Chaldea's Mordred comes from.

  * She feels that Artoria failed Morded twofold. Both as a Parent and as a King. 



**4:** Despite not being the same Lion King from the Singularity(assuming she wasn't summoned before hand) Alter still holds disdain for their treatment of Mordred.

 **5:** Has no issue showing affection to her 'Family' or conjuring storms where she clearly shouldn't.

 **6:** When in private or just alone she coos over and treats her horse Llamrei like a dog. 

**7:** As Mordred's 'Father' she's determined to find a Mother for her 'Son' during their stay in Chaldea.

 **8:** She's also determined to find Princess for her 'Prince'. 

**9:** While saddened at Berserk-A-Lot's(Berserker Lancelot) reason for being his current Class, actually likes him this way.

 **10:** Clings to Chaldea's Mordred because she lost her own.


	3. Edmond Dantès: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for my favorite Avenger!

**1:** Can be surprisingly Hammy at times but somehow remain intimidating enough that few if anyone dares question it.

 **2:** There will be instances where he WILL START YELLING FOR seemingly no reason.

 **3:** If introduced to the activity he will. To the shock of many, become a something of a Gamer.

 **4:** Is an avid fan of games such as the Soulsborne genre, Fallout, The Elder Scrolls, Darkest Dungeon, Devil May Cry, Monster Hunter....and Minecraft.

 **5:** Will never admit it, but he finds Jeanne d'Arc attractive. 

**6:** Also can't decide if Jeanne is more attractive than her Alter counterpart or not.

 **7:** Has gained an admiring little sister in Jack The Ripper.

 **8:** Has no shame in showing his scars, but if someone so much as _tries_ to touch them then he'll go ballistic.

 **9:** Sometimes reads to the child Servants.

 **10:** Likes to zip around Chaldea using his super speed to freak people out. 


End file.
